


Case Study: Snow Spider Serum

by Kiraly



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyborgs, Ficlet, Gen, Medical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Two cyborgs come into the clinic to take part in a new experiment. There are unexpected results.





	Case Study: Snow Spider Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's [Synchronised Screaming](https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/) challenge - we were doing a [bingo](https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/182147968347/prompt-post) thing, so I was trying to fit a bunch of prompts together to get a bingo. (I guess I could have also written a bunch of stories to make one, but I have a lot of stuff in progress that I should stop neglecting!)
> 
> Anyway, this fit the prompts: Cyborgs, Fell Into The Sea, NPC POV, Giant Arachnids, and Medical Experimentation
> 
> Oh, and even if you haven't been following the City of Hunger updates, this still works fine as an SSSS Sci-fi AU, so I marked it under both fandoms. :)

“Do you think it will be enough?”

Geira nearly dropped the needle, startled that Subject 2583 had actually spoken to her. But when she looked up from his arm, she realized he hadn’t–his attention was focused on the subject in the next chair. The other subject opened his eyes and turned his head to look at 2583. 

“It will have to be,” he said. Their voices were similar, pitched low and barely loud enough to carry. “Nothing else has worked. And we  _have_ to find her.“ 

There was, Geira noted, a strong resemblance between Subjects 2102 and 2583. She was not given any personal information about them, of course; their files came to her scrubbed clean of any history or family connection. But she thought these two must be brothers or cousins or something. Same pale hair, same sharp angles of the face. Same number of procedures, too, though 2583 had required an extra repair two weeks ago following an incident that completely shorted his arm.

Apparently he was thinking of that, too, because he looked down at the metal limb as he answered. “We can’t make the same mistake as last time. If she’s out there, if  _they_ have her, we have to survive long enough to get there. I can’t go into the sea again.”

Subject 2102 shook his head. “Of course not. We’ll be better prepared. That crew…I don’t know how much they’ll be good for. But they can keep us in one piece, probably.” He raised his gaze to the needle in Geira’s hand. “We just need the tools to pinpoint her location.”

That seemed to be Geira’s cue to get on with it. “Right. Subject 2583, you have read and signed the agreement regarding this experiment?” She’d watched him do it, but she had to ask anyway. At the sharp jerk of his chin, she continued, “You may experience some dizziness and a mild headache as the serum takes effect. This is normal. If you experience hallucinations, spinal pain, tingling in your extremities, or a fever lasting longer than three days, you must report to the medical clinic immediately. Please record any other symptoms should they arise. Do you have any questions?”

Subject 2583 said nothing, only looked at her. So much for his newfound chattiness. Ah, well. Most of the time Geira’s subjects weren’t even awake to talk, so she was used to it by now. She plunged the needle into his skin, careful to avoid the circuits that stitched metal to flesh. When she was finished, she checked the monitors to make sure his vitals were still stable, then moved on to the next subject.

Just as she was finishing her spiel for a second time, Subject 2583 spoke again.

“Onni.”

Geira pushed the last of the fluid into Subject 2102’s arm. She had to do it fast because he was trying to sit up, looking over at the other subject. Geira turned to look.

Subject 2583 was sitting bolt upright, staring at the wall. His heart rate was slightly elevated, and he was breathing harder than he should have been. Not things to worry about on their own, but–

His neural scans were a jagged scrawl across the monitor, spiking far beyond the normal range of activity. And when she came to stand in front of him, his eyes looked right through her. And they were glowing blue.

“Onni. I found them.” The blue glow dimmed, and some expression returned to his face. “I know where the snow spiders took Tuuri.”


End file.
